Royal Academy
by WomanOfFlames
Summary: AU / What happens when Lucy is sent to Royal Academy for her bad behaviour? Will she meet knew friends, enemies and possibly find love? With her knew attitude, not even Lucy herself is sure. But with the five popular boys all pinning after her, what will Lucy do - and if she does do something, will it be the right thing? Or will it leave her embarrassed in front of everyone?


Muttering came from all around the blonde woman, but she didn't pay any attention. She knew she must of went to far this time, but she really did not care. She just wanted to get out of this hell-whole she had to call a home. Grabbing the bottom of her dress - or what was left of it -, she smiled before knocking on the hard wood door to her father's office. She swore he never came out of there, it had a side room toilet installed and the maids brought him breakfast, lunch and dinner. To think her own father couldn't make even a small amount of room to spend time with her - not that she wanted that. She hated her father with a passion, ever since her mother died when she was seven. Huffing, the blonde woman knocked on the door again, just a tad bit louder before letting herself in. "You wanted to see me, father?"

"Mmh. It seems that I'm seeing a lot of you these past few days, Lucy." Lucy scoffed, turning around slightly.

"So you'd rather not see me?" Her father, Judo, turned around in his huge chair, his elbows resting on his knee while his hands were crossed in the air above his chin. His expression showed he was clearly unamused, especially seeing on what Lucy was wearing, or what she should be wearing. Lucy stood there in one of his favourite dresses that he picked out with his dead wife, Layla, and he sees Lucy walking around with the bottom of it torn off so that it ended mid-thigh and the sleaves completely torn off. Her princess tiara was hanging by a few strands of hair while her bun was almost completely out.

"Lucy- what are you wearing?!" Outraged, Judo stared at his daughter with furious eyes.

"The dress _you _picked out." Spite and venom were injected into every word she spoke to her father, who only exhaled slowly through his nose.

"I guess I have no other choice," Turning around in his chair again, Judo stood up and walked towards the window, looking out towards the gardens where a black limo was parked out front. "Ah, the car's here. Lucy, with your rebellious behaviour I'm sending you to the Royal Academy for princes and princesses who don't want to behave - Fairy Tail." Lucy muttered something under her breath, turning sharply towards the door. The heels she'd previously worn were throne somewhere around the house in her haste, the back of them broken off. "Oh- and darling?" Lucy's eyes twitched at the pet name, but none the less the blonde girl turned around, her hand resting on the door frame that she was just about to walk out of, a small flicker of hope igniting inside herself. "Your bags have been packed." The small flame quickly blew out, a sour face quickly becoming the main thing Judo could see on his daughter's face. Slamming the door behind herself, Lucy screamed out in frustration before marching towards the limo, all maids now watching the princess with wide eyes as she made her way inside, all the while Lucy was thinking, _'What have I done to deserve this?'_

* * *

_'Argh!'_ Lucy mentally screamed inside her head, looking around herself. _'Why me?! Why did this have to happen to me?!' _but she knew she brought this on herself - she continued to ignore the warnings she got, all messages and so forth. But he only decided to take action now - when she's been doing it for the past three years? Huffing, Lucy watched as a man brought all her suitcases out of the back and into this cart. Rolling her eyes, Lucy quickly snatched the handle of the cart and started to pull it, completely disregarding the limo driver as he watched her with a cocked eyebrow. After a while of walking down the path, not looking at all the stares she got, she walked into the office. In the car, she'd changed into a pair of jean short shorts and a front tie top that showed most of her stomach, ending above her belly-button. She'd read the pamphlet she was given in the limo and rounded the corner to the office, her hair falling limply past her shoulders, the front tied in her normal side ponytail. She paid no attention to all the looks she was getting, her eyes glancing around to see if anyone had the guts to approach her, smirking slightly when she realised no one had the guts to. Good. She didn't wish to speak to anyone - but they all must be wondering why they were getting a new royal - a princess, none the less - coming half way through the year. Not that they got to go home if their parents didn't want them yet. Not bothering to knock on the door, she entered the office room and went straight to the headmasters section, not giving the secretary one glace.

Standing in front of the room, Lucy looked around the little building hallway. She'd left her luggage out with the secretary, seeing as she didn't want to cart it around everywhere with her. Three chairs were lined up next to the wooden door that had "Headmaster Makarov" imprinted with silver. The three chairs were all occupied by three boys who were wearing the men's school uniform; all looking pretty bored. None of them had realised Lucy was standing there, because they were either trying to sleep or were looking up to the ceiling. One had spiky orange hair while the boy next to him had spiky black hair, and the boy on the other side of orange-head had spiky dark blue hair that almost looked black. Wondering why they were outside and not in, Lucy pressed her ear to the door to listen if any sound was heard inside, now getting the attention of all three males. She faintly heard someone scolding two boys who sounded like they didn't give a crap - Lucy guessing they're in there everyday. Sighing to herself, Lucy grumbled something to herself before pushing the door open - non to gently, either. The door slammed into the wall opposite, making Lucy smile sheepishly, muttering an "Opps," that was completely sarcastic. The three boys outside the office all glanced at each other before shrugging, turning around to poke their heads inside the office to watch the blonde girl as her eyes scanned the blonde male and pink-haired male that were standing in front of her, eyes wide a little. She cocked her head a little, her eyes entwined with curiosity before a small man with a white moustache pushed his way through the legs of the two males, scratching the top of his head. "What brings you here?" Lucy noted that the man spoke in Japanese, although she couldn't detect any trace of an accent. She decided to have a little fun and see if the headmaster knew any English.

"The name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. I'm here for my room key and schedule." All males apart from the headmaster and the dark-blue haired boy looked confused, considering none of them knew English. The headmaster sighed again, this time bringing his hand to run through his moustache.

"Speaking English won't get you anywere here, Ms. Heartfilia."

"Ah-Uh. If I believe correct, you're speaking English now." Lucy smirked, squatting down to his size.

"She has a point, Master." Lucy turned around to see the dark-blue boy looking at her, and she knew he was the one who spoke.

"Shut up, Gray!" Lucy snikered quietly to herself, watching as the headmaster went behind his desk and into a drawer - or that's what she's assuming, considering she was still squatting. He came back a while later, a schedule and a dorm key in his hands. "Room number five." Finally taking a notice on who else was in the room, she watched as the two other males in the room cringed slightly - seeing as they understood what headmaster said seeing as he soke in Japanses that time and she guessed they knew who she'd be sharing her room with. Wondering who it was and why it would be bad, Lucy shrugged and stood up, turning around without another word.

* * *

**Because this is a fanfiction; things are going to be a little wacked and different. For example, Lucy's personality is different then in the Anime. Natsu will be a little less stupid, but still dense.**

**Sorry for the chapter being short! It's more of a preview or the prologue, whatever you want to call it. (x**


End file.
